Fresh Start
by BluePassion37
Summary: Nora and Patch just met each other and find out that they both share the same secret. They fall in love with each other, while having to watch trouble at every corner. In this story it contains romance (smut), and action. Im not very good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for clicking on my story and I hope to get reviews about it. please enjoy!**

Vee and I was walking through the halls heading to our fifth period class. Biology. We sat in our seats right as the bell rung and took out our notebooks, even though we don't really use them. Coach stood up and pointed to the board. It read: **Fresh Start.**

"Ahem. Welcome back class we have a new student and his name is..."

"Patch."

"His name is Patch and since we have a new student it's time for a," Coach pointed to the board. "Fresh Start. Meaning we have new seating charts. So everybody get up and move to one side of the room." Sighs and some very inappropriate comments was made around the room as everybody gathered their things and walked to the left side of the room.

I finally looked at the new student and my heart skipped a beat. He was a good 6'3'' and he had black curly hair the reached his ears, with a chiseled face and his eyes. His eyes were like looking into a liquid space but no stars or anything. Patch had on a black shirt that hugged all the right parts and black pants that hung a little loose with black combat boots. He was an amazing sight to see.

"Grey. You can sit with the new student." Coach said. Oh great. Well I hope I don't mess this up. I took my seat and watched as Patch approached taking his seat next to me. He pulled back his chair and sat down folding his arms across his chest. I rolled my eyes. 'I hope he isn't cocky'.

"Alright students since we have new partners it's time for a!" Points to the board. "A Fresh Start. So I want you all to get to know your partner really well because for the rest of the year they will be either the rise or falling of your grades. Take the rest of the class time to get to know each other." Coach sat down and the chatter started.

"Hi. My name is Nora." I stuck my hand out for him to shake and he looked at me with those charcoal eyes and smirked. "Patch." He voice was deep and soothing.

"So?...What do you like to do with your free time?"

"I hang with friends and play music. What about you?"

"I play music and go to the beach with my best friend. Do you have a job?"

"Yea. I work at The Borderline. Best Mexican in Town. Do you have a job?"

"Nope. So?...What else do you want to know?"

"I want to get to know you better Nora. We should go out somewhere saturday night, if you're free."

"Sure." My real answer was 'Hell yea! I don't have anything else to do'

"Great I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8." He grabbed my hand and wrote down his number than the bell rung and he grabbed his bag and left without another word.

"Hey babe. You're so lucky you get to seat next to the guy. He is so hot! So what did you learn about him?" Vee said over excited.

"Just that he plays music and hangs out with friends and he works at Borderline."I said as if he wasn't really interesting.

"That's it? Oh come on your hiding something from me, I can see it in your eyes! Tell me what he said." Vee grabbed my arm forcing me to stop in the middle of the hallway.

"Ok fine. He said he wants to know me better so he is picking me up at my house at 8 tomorrow!" I hushed screamed and we ran off to the mall to go buy something for me to wear for the 'date'.

...

"Vee I like this dress. Look I don't even know what we're doing tomorrow. Please lets buy this so we can leave, my feet hurt and Im hungry." We've been to eight stores and each one I found an outfit but Vee always had something negative to say about it so we left and tried a different store. This time I'm buying the outfit.

"Omg! Babe you have to get that outfit, its perfect!" Vee shrilled. I came out the dressing room in white skinny jeans with a dark blue sleeveless shirt with a black jacket and black boots that came a little past my calves.

"Good. Lets go check out, I have to go to that night class in two hours." I went back into the the dressing room and put back on my clothes. We paid and went to the car. I drove Vee home and thanked her then drove home and ran upstairs.

I opened my closet and pushed the back wall, which opened to a little secret compartment which had my gear in it. Yea, yea I train to fight 'evil' people. I am basically an assassin but I'm better. I can't let anybody know what I do because my cover can be blown and it defeats the purpose, so I have to lie to people to keep them from finding out my secret.

I put on my black body suit and clicked on my gear belt that had my knives and pistol with ammo of course and I grabbed my gear bag and ran out the house. I got into the car and sped off.

...

**Patch point of view**

"Rixon you will never believe who I met today." I was in Bo's Arcade and playing pool with my Irish friend Rixon.

"Aye. You met a girl to capture your heart, mate?" Rixon teased. He knows that my relationships doesn't last long because of my secret I have to keep from them but he doesn't have to keep bringing it up.

"Shut up. But I met this girl and she has the most amazing grey eyes. She has beatuiful red curly hair, and Her long legs! And Im going out with her tomorrow night.

"Ha! Love at first sight? Okay Patch it seems you really like her, so don't run her off trying to keep your secret."

"I know. But she might think Im crazy or something if I tell her about it. Oh well, I have to go train in a new arena since I got kicked out of the last one. I'll talk to you later." Rixon laughed and finished playing as I walked off.

I already had my gear in the trunk of my black Jeep Commander and all I had to do was put the gear belt on and I drove off the the new arena.

**Nora point of view**

I pulled up into the underground garage and parked rushing out to the arena. The smell of sweat and dirt hit as soon as I went into the locker room. Girls shared locker rooms with the boys because they were trying to cut down on unneeded space so the arena can have more area. The lockers were in a shape of a 'u', there were little benches in the middle of the 'u' and if you turn one corner it was the showers and toilets in the other corner. It was an ok place I guess.

I put my change of clothes in the locker and took out the gear I would need for this bag: pistols, ammo, sniper, various knives, and my lock pick. I closed the locker and turned around to see a newbie at the locker across from me. I should go introduce myself.

"Hey! Newbie. Whats your name?" I said, it had a little threat sound to it but oh well.

"Why should it matter to you?" His voice sounds familiar.

"Just trying to get to know everybody that comes through here. So are you gonna turn around and have a conversation or are you scared to talk to a girl." He turned around and my heart stopped and I couldn't form any words.

"Nora!?" Patch said shocked.

"Patch!? What are you doing here...I mean how do you know about this?" I stumbled out.

"I've been doing this stuff since I started 7th grade. What about you?"

"I started a little after 7th grade year. Wait...how come this is my first time seeing you here?"

"Well, this is my first time coming here. I got kicked out my other arena because I fought almost everybody there and nobody liked me, said I had no respect for being a Black Tiger so, They sent me away." Patch explained.

"Oh. Well I am a mentor for newbies so I am going to show you around and train with you whenever your ready."

"Im ready now." Patch said seductively.

I smiled and walked past him into the arena where the rest of the Black Tigers were training. Showing Patch where everything is and then we got to the fun part.

"Okay Patch stretch me." I nudged his shoulder and laid flat on my back.

"My pleasure." Patch eyes widen and he picked up my leg and pushed it all the way so that it met my face.

"Oh. I see somebody is flexible. I like that alot, that means your bedroom skills are top notch." He smirked and did the other leg the same.

"Shut up. I am a virgin and I'm staying that way until I find somebody special." I rolled my eyes and he pulled me up by the arms so that I came chest to face with him. I looked up and found him smiling down at me. We finished stretching and we started practicing with the punching bag.

"Alright, I think we had enough of the punching bag today. Let's see how well you do fighting a real person." I said pleased I don't have to teach him everything.

"Sure. So who am I sparing with?"He said sarcastically and looked down at me with a smirk on his face.

"Very funny, I hope you're ready cause I'm not going easy on you." I cracked my knuckles and Soon we were throwing and dodging punches and I have to admit he was a very good fighter but I don't really want to willing admit it.

He pinned me by my shoulders and stared at me with lust in his eyes. Both of us breathing hard and Patch leans down and kiss me on the lips with force and passion. I return the kiss but only to have it broken a few seconds later by Master Cheún.

"Ms. Grey. Do I need to take you off the mentor list if you can not control yourself with the newbie? Get up and finish training you have three hours left. Make it good." Master Cheún is an Asian man with long black hair pulled into a low braid, he has a black and grey beard and he wore alot of black robes with different colored out-linings.

"Yes Master." I said with embarrassment creeping on my face.

"Ahem. Well should get back to work Patch." I said shyly.

"Oh. Yea...um...Lead the way." Patch stumbled out.

...

At the end of practice we both were hot and sweaty and in need of a shower. I figured maybe I should ask Patch to come back to the farmhouse to take a shower or just take a shower here and we can hang out afterwards.

"Hey Patch. I have a question to ask."

"Then ask it." he said cooly.

"Umm do you want to come to my house and freshen up or do you want to freshen up here and got out somewhere? Unless you have something to do then I totally understand, You know just forget that I asked you. I'll just leave you alone right now." I was so scared and I couldn't think straight, I never acted like that in front of a boy. Now he might think I'm weird and strange. Ughh Kill me now! I turned to walk away when I felt a hand grab my arm.

"I would be honored to come back to the house with you. And we can still have our date tomorrow." He smiled at and it seemed genuine and sincere.

"Okay just get your stuff and we'll head out."

...

Patch followed me to the house and once we got inside I showed him where the living room and kitchen was and I let him shower first since he was a guest and I had manners.

While he was in the shower I decided to go over the house to make sure everything was clean and organized so it won't look as if I live in a dirty house. Right when I started walking back to my room Patch stepped out the bathroom with only basketball shorts on with his hair dripping water on his body. I nearly had a heart attack.

"The bathroom is free now." He said with an amused smile. I think I stared too long.

"Okay, well while I'm in you can make yourself comfortable."

"Sure will."

I grabbed my towel and walked into the bathroom and cut in the shower. I stripped of my clothes and got in the hot water, washing my self and also my hair. Around ten minutes later I got out and wrapped the towel around my body and walked into my room.

I opened my drawer and pulled out my black boy shorts with the matching bra and dropped my towel.

"Hey Grey..." I tried to cover myself with my hands and let out a small shriek.

"Im so sorry I was just wondering what kind of pizza you ate." He said surprised and shocked.

"Pepperoni. Now can I finish getting dressed?"

"Yea, Im sorry again."

I huffed and pulled on my panties and bra and rubbed on lotion over my body. I tried to towel dry my hair but it didn't really help my hair was still damped. I breathed deeply before I walked downstairs to meet Patch in the living room watching Supernatural.

"Hey Grey. Im sorry again. On the bright side the pizza should get here in about ten minutes so...thats always good." Patch said trying to lighten the mood.

"It's ok. And Okay so...Are we just going to sit here and watch tv or talk and get to know each other?" I sat down a fair distance away from Patch but he had other ideas and pulled me closer to him and laid back, so I was basically laying on him. I like this position.

"Angel, we can talk about anything you want. Because I want to get know everything about you." He leaned in and kissed me.

"It's hard to get to know you when we lay like this. But I'll try..." I leaned in and gave him a peck.

"First I guess I should tell you about my best friend Vee. We known each other since we were little kids and nothing will ever mess that up. Umm...My mom is always on business trips and never really at home so I have the house to myself alot...Why are you laughing?" Patch was trying to hold in a laugh and I don't really know what was so funny about what I was saying.

"Angel, you hardley know me and you just told me you have the house to yourself alot. I could be a rapist or murderer and you just told me important info." Laughed some more and I blushed with embarrassment.

He kissed me deeply making the blush go away then pulled back far enough so our lips was just barely touching "It's okay Angel, you're safe with me."

**_Ding! _**

Patch gave me a peck before he went to go get the pizza. He came back with two large boxes and a bottle of soda.

"I hope you like strawberry fanta, cause thats what we're drinking. Unless you want to add vodka or something but other than that its just fanta." He bent down and kissed me then went in the kitchen to finds the plates and cups.

He came out a moment later with two plates, cups, and a roll of paper towels. "Here you go, enjoy the pizza and soda." He said with delight.

We sat and ate and laughed and talked until I saw that the time said 1 in the morning. "Patch. Since I see that you're staying, we should go to bed. We can chat in the morning at Ihop." I got up to put up the rest of the pizza while Patch grabbed the cups, plates and paper towels.

"Angel, can I have a blanket and pillow to sleep with? I mean cause you didn't bring any down." Patch said.

"Maybe I don't want you to sleep down here, I have a big enough bed for the both of us and i think you should share it with me."

"Angel I hope you don't do this with all the boys that comes over." Patch said grinning into the kiss he was giving me.

"Im only letting you do this because you're the only one that knows about my secrete and I feel as if I known you more than what I have. Like. It was a spark when I first saw you." This time we didn't stop kissing and he picked me up walking into my room and laid us down on the bed.

"I know you're still a virgin and I respect that so don't think I will force that on you." Patch said thoughtfully.

"Thank you." We ended up having a heated make out session before I called quits and we sat there listening to each other breathe until we fell asleep.


	2. New Day

**bound to you by Christina Aguilera. **

I awoke to the feeling of emptiness in the room and bolted up in search of Patch. I breathed deeply and found a dim smell of meat and...wait is Patch cooking!?

I crept downstairs trying to sneak up on Patch. When I reached the kitchen I hid behind the edge of the wall and watched as Patch swayed his hips and hummed a song.

"Aww is all this for me? You're so sweet you shouldn't have." I sat down at the table prepared to eat whatever he made.

"I know. Thats why I didn't this is my food. I left the stuff out so you can make your own." Patch said with a serious look on his face.

"What the hell Patch? Are you serious right now?" I said forcefully. He had to be kidding. Right?

"Relax Angel I was just messing with you. I made breakfast for us. I know you said you wanted to go to IHop but you were sleep and I wanted to surprise you." He set the food down on the table and came to me and put his arms around my waist. "Angel, I would always take care of you." He pressed a kiss to my lips and pulled a chair out for me. We both sat down and started eating.

"So why do you call me Angel?"

"Because, even though we kill, you look like an angel, smile like one, and when we're not training or something you act like one." Patch said passionately.

"Okay we've been knowing each other for like two days and you already spent a night over my house and gotten closer to me than any other boy did in two weeks. How? or Why?" I questioned. I never let just anybody come over without doing a thorough check first. But something about Patch just makes me...he's just different.

"To be honest. I just felt something between us and just went with the flow. Nora, it feels right, being with you." Patch looked dead serious and behind it I thought I saw a little love but I might be wrong.

I blushed and decided to change the topic. "So today...Do you wanna leave and later come back for the date or what?"

"I'll be leaving, I want to play a few games with my best friend." Patch said through a mouth full of food.

"Ok. Vee is gonna come over and we'll hang out for a bit. And tell me a little about your best friend, I told you about mine." I hope Patch's friend is cute, Vee could really use somebody decent instead of the random boys she meet.

"Rixon is...Irish...Oh he's cool to hang out with...he hooks up with random chicks all the time...hawk nose, okay what do you want to know about him?" Patch seemed like he had a hard time describing Rixon.

"What does he look like, I could try and hook my best friend up with your best friend so everybody is happy." I said excitedly.

"Rixon has orange hair with a hawk nose, a heavyish accent, he is about the same height as me, he is really a cool person." Patch said suggestively.

"Well then I can't wait to set them up. Do you think we can bring them on the date tonight? Please!" Tonight would be a perfect time to set them up! Vee isn't really shy and from the sound of it Rixon isn't either, so therefore why not tonight. Patch just stares at me and grabbed his plate and walks to the sink to rinse it off.

"Patch." I sung as I was getting up to put my plate in the sink. "We can hook them up so if we want some time alone we won't have to worry about them because they can have each other. Please."

"Fine." I gave a little scream for joy and I reached up to kiss Patch on the cheek and turned to leave to go call Vee when Patch pulled my arm, turning me back around. He kissed me with full force and soon we had a heated make out session. His lips were too soft, as he molded his with mine and how are tongues battled for dominance...he won...and how our teeth touched...It was perfect.

Patch pulled back to whisper in my ear, "Now you can leave." Patch smirked and I blushed feeling all types of red run through my cheeks as I turned around and ran upstairs.

...

**Patch point of view**

"Rixon?...Yea meet me at Bo's...I need to talk to you about some stuff...Alright bye." I hung up the phone and ran upstairs to Nora's room. "Angel, I'm about to leave." I whispered. She put up a finger and said her goodbyes and hung up the phone. Nora stood up seductively and slowly walked towards me. She had on one of my extra black shirts that came to mid thigh to her. I smirked as she slid her hands up my chest and around my neck.

"Oh Angel," I picked her up and she wrap her gorgeous long legs around my waist and kissed me deeply.

I love the feel of her soft plump lips with mine, the smoothness of her tongue, we battle for dominance and this time I let her win. We didn't have a heated make out, but a sweet loving one instead.

_I found a man I can trust  
And boy, I believe in us  
I am terrified to love for the first time  
Can't you see that I'm bound in chains?  
I've finally found my way_

I am bound to you  
I am bound to you

"Hello?...Yes Vee, tonight at Enzo's...Fine bring some clothes over and I'll help you...No I don't want to go to the mall...Bye." I'm a little frustrated that Vee called and interrupted, but I was suppose to be leaving anyways so she helped a little.

"I'm sorry Patch." She walked back over to me and gave me a peck on my lips. "It's okay, and what's with your ringtone?" I think it's has something to do with us but I felt like asking.

"I fell as if the song complies to us so I used it. Now you can leave cause Vee will be here and 5 minutes and You need to be gone." She turned me around and started pushing me out the door.

"Wow Angel, I could walk without you pushing me. And I was trying to leave earlier but somebody felt hor.."

"Okay. That's enough words right now from you." She cut me mid sentence. I glanced at her from the side and walked out the door and into my jeep.

**Please Review! **


	3. Get Ready

"Alright we have three hours to get ready so lets go. First Let's figure out what I'm going to wear, then do your hair, then makeup. I'll take a shower first.'' Vee strutted into the bathroom with two towels and I heard the shower start soon after. I sat down on the bed and grabbed my phone from of the nightstand and started texting Patch.

...

**Patch point of view**

" Rixon I had the most amazing night ever! Nora and I just kinda clicked and the best thing is she does what I do." Rixon and I were at Bo's sitting at the bar having a few drinks.

"Thats a great. But where were you last night you missed some good stuff. I won a beach house last night." Rixon smirked at the memory.

"Oh. After we left training she asked me if I wanted to go to her house and shower and do something afterwards or shower there and we do something later. So I said I would go to her house and shower. So anyway we was at her house and she let me shower first..."

"Aww what a gentleman." Rixon teased.

"Shut up. So anyway I took a shower and went downstairs so she can have some privacy upstairs. I was sitting on the couch waiting for her, so I was gonna make some popcorn but I was hungrier than that so I was about to call the pizza place but I didn't know what type of pizza she ate. I walked upstairs and into her room but she was getting dressed and didn't have clothes on."

"Oh mate! Jack Pot! So did you hit it?" Rixon said enthused. "No I didn't, I have more respect for her. I said sorry and I left...after I asked her what kind of pizza she ate." I smiled remembering the night.

"But later we just ate, laughed and talked until one o'clock in the morning then she invited me to sleep in her bed so I did. But all we did was kiss. Then we fell asleep." Rixon had the same dumbfounded smile playing across his lips and I just rolled my eyes and kept going.

"Oh! Nora has a best friend.."

"Ah! No. I will not go out with her. " Rixon cut me off...again.

"You don't even know what she looks like, in fact you two have alot in common."

"How so?"

"She goes out with alot of the wrong people like you do, she is really cool, so just give it a try. " I really do want him to go out with Vee because I think that they would be great for each other.

"Fine, but if this goes south you have to buy me all of my drinks next time."

"Deal."

...

**Nora point of view**

"Vee you should wear something simple but something that also says ''Something Vee would only do.'' Im wearing what I brought yesterday. You should wear black pants with a green to match your eyes, with white heels. Or you could always wear that yellow knee length dress you brought two weeks ago." Vee looked at me and tilted her head and I could see her trying to figure out which to pick, so I gathered my towel and walk into the bathroom.

I turned on the hot water and stripped of my clothes. I stepped in the shower and stood under the water letting my whole body get soaked before finally getting the soap to bathe. After I was done, I shampooed and conditioned my hair I cut the water off and walked out wrapping the towel around me.

I open the door and walk into my room to see my closet door wide open and towels and clothes all over my floor.

"Vee! Damn it. You better pi-" Vee closed the closet door and I saw that she was wearing a yellow halter top shirt with black skinny jeans and white heels with a black jacket the came mid stomach.

"So how do I look? And be honest, this is just something I had threw together at last minute."Vee asked a little panicked.

" 'Bout time you picked something to wear, You look great. It's just a date, you're not getting married so calm down. You're fine." Vee looks great for a date. She doesn't need to get all hyped up just trying to find something to wear. I see her nod from the corner of my eye and she sits down on the bed and take the towel off her head.

I go to my dresser and pick out some cute blue and grey striped boy shorts with a matching bra and put it on. "Here Babe. I took the price tags and stuff off of them so...put it on so we can do some hair we have an hour and a half left chop. chop." She threw my pants and shirt at me and I rolled my eyes and put them on while Vee went into the bathroom.

...

**Patch point of view**

Rixon and I been at the house for about two hours now and we've been playing Call of Duty for about an hour. I showered and threw on my usual attire: black pants, black combat boots, black jacket, but this time red shirt. Rixon showered and had on jeans and a dark green shirt with black combat boots.

I looked down at my watch and saw that it was almost time to go get the girls.

"Rixon. We gotta go in a little bit." I tell him while killing a guy that almost shot him in the back.

"Thanks. And I thought it was at 8:30," he glanced down at his watch, "It's just 7:30." Rixon paused and looked at me with humor and he started to open his mouth but I shot him a glare and he closed it. Nope. No teasing tonight.

"Well her house is about 20 minutes away. So we have about five minutes left." I cut the game off and sat there with a blank expression on my face but in the inside I was overcomed with joy and happiness. I felt a hit on my arm and I looked over to see Rixon standing up and grabbing his phone.

"Im bored lets go."

"Fine with me."

...

**Nora point of view**

"Nora I swear if I was a boy I'd date us." Vee said enthusiastically.

"I would to." I checked my phone and saw the it was 7:55. "Alright Vee they should be here any minute. Are you sure you want them to pick us up. I mean I could drive to the restaurant and they could meet us." Vee nodded her head and deep in her eyes I can tell she is nervous about this date.

I picked up my phone and called Patch. It didn't take him long to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Change in plans, Vee and I are going to meet you there, we, uhh, kinda had a little girl talk I should say, and we wanna meet you is that okay?"

I heard Patch mumble something to somebody, Im guessing Rixon, heard them mumble something back.

"Sure, I'll see you in a few."

"Alright." I hung up the phone and did a once over in the mirror. Vee did my hair and she flat iron my bangs, and did some ''Vee magic'' and made my curls fall around my head perfectly. While Vee went simple and wore her hair in loose curls.

"Alright Vee lets go."


	4. The Date

**Patch point of view**

"Alright Rixon they should be here any minute. You nervous?" I said teasingly.

"Nah mate I been on plenty of dates, why should I be nervous now?" Rixon turned his head away so I wouldn't see right through the lie, but Im the king of lying and I know he's nervous but I decide to drop it.

Nora's black bmw m6 pulled up and parked right beside my car and they sat in the car a minute before finally getting out. Rixon turned his head and saw Nora getting out first then he threw me a questioning glance. I shrugged and that's when Vee finally came out.

Nora came up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a peck.

"Hey, Patch." She whispered.

"Hey Angel. You missed me?" I smirked and she pulled away when we heard a cough come from behind us.

"Vee this is Rixon and Rixon this is Vee. Have fun!" I said. Nora grabs my hand

"Are y'all ready to order?"

"Yes, This gorgeous lady will have the chicken bruschetta, and I will have that same thing with some rolls on the side." Rixon ordered.

"I will have Penne San Remo, and Angel will have," The waitress scuffed at the nickname.  
"The Spicy Chicken Rigatoni."

"Alright. I will be back with your food." She walked off swaying her hips more than she should.

Vee and Rixon started their own conversation and Patch and I started our own make out session.

"Oh my gosh. Really? Yall can't go ten minutes without making out?" Vee said feigning disgustiness.

I smiled ending the kiss and turned to Vee with slight redness on her face. I laid her head on my should and Patch put his arm around my waist.

"So Nora, after this what do you want to do?" Patch whispered.

"Let's go to the beach. It's nice outside tonight. Or we can just go to that cliff on the outskirts of Coldwater and just look at the stars or something." I sighed deeply and Patch held me a little tighter

we all walk into the restaurant. The restuant isn't really all that fancy, but it's decent. The waitress looks up and gives me a smile while she looked me up and down. If looks can kill Nora would have killed the lady ten times over, a different way each time.

"Hi, reservation for Cipriano." I spoke professionally.

"Table for four?" She replied making her voice seductive.

"Uh...Yes." We really need to get away from her, Nora's grip is starting to hurt.

"Follow me." She winked and grabbed menus and went to our table.

"My name is Claire, and I will be your waitress today, so can I start you off with drinks?" She passed out our menus once we sat down and I guess she didn't grab enough because Nora didn't get one.

"Claire, is it? You didn't get me a menu." Nora said clearly trying to hide the anger in her voice.

"Oh silly me, I guess I forgot the last one. So drinks?" She looked at me with lustful eyes.

"I will have a sprite. Vee what would you like?" Rixon asked being a gentleman.

"Coke." Vee said shyly.

"Alright a sprite and a coke. What about you?" Claire said.

"Water. Nora what would you have?" I said a little louder so the waitress can see that Nora is still there.

"Coke." Nora said staring daggers at the waitress.

"I will be back with the drinks." She turned to walk away but not before I reminded her about the menu.

I grabbed Nora's hand under the table where she was gripping a knife from off the table. Wow we've been here less than fifteen minutes and Nora is already trying to kill.

"Excuse me I have to go to the ladies room. Nora I think you do to. Come on." Vee said determined.

Nora looked up as if she just came back from a different world. Ha. Probably thinking about ways to kill the waitress. Vee and Nora got up and walked towards the restroom and that's when ai saw what Nora was wearing.

She looked beautiful. I mean she always does but this time I know that it was for this occasion.

"Aye Patch, Vee is gorgeous. I wonder why we never met before. Anyways your gal looks like she's about to explode. That waitress really shook her up huh? Ha. Tonight will be interesting." He gave a nod and started to laugh.

"You should have seen how she was gripping the knife under the table. I don't think we will be coming back here anytime soon."

...

**Nora point of view**

All I see is red and I know if i go back out there "Claire" will die...slowly.

"Babe. I know that look and I really wish you would calm down. She is just trying to get under you skin, don't let her win. Show her that you are far better than she ever will be. Don't mess this night up Nora. It's important for both of us." Vee said sympathetically.

I sighed and tried my hardest to calm myself down. "You're right. Lets just try to make this night better." I sigh again and walk out the bathroom.

As soon as we sat down Claire came over with a tray of drinks and a menu. I smirked at her and gave Patch a passionate kiss that lasted long enough for the waitress to interrupt. I stopped and gave her my full attention. She gave me a glare but that only made me smile.

"Here's your menu and coke." She said annoyed. Serves her right.

"Here's your water, sprite, and coke." She said joyful. So I take it that she doesn't like me. I give no fucks.

"Are y'all ready to order?"

"Yes, This gorgeous lady will have the chicken bruschetta, and I will have that same thing with some rolls on the side." Rixon ordered.

"I will have Penne San Remo, and Angel will have," The waitress scuffed at the nickname.

"The Spicy Chicken Rigatoni."

"Alright. I will be back with your food." She walked off swaying her hips more than she should.

Vee and Rixon started their own conversation and Patch and I started our own make out session.

"Oh my gosh. Really? Yall can't go ten minutes without making out?" Vee said feigning disgustiness.

I smiled ending the kiss and turned to Vee with slight redness on her face. I laid her head on my should and Patch put his arm around my waist.

"So Nora, after this what do you want to do?" Patch whispered.

"Let's go to the beach. It's nice outside tonight. Or we can just go to that cliff on the outskirts of Coldwater and just look at the stars or something." I sighed deeply and Patch held me a little tighter

"We can go to the beach. It'd be fun."

"Hey Vee, Rixon what do yall think about going to the beach after this. Or not?" Patch asked.

"Aye mate. We was just talking about that and We were thinking that us two would go over to my house." Rixon smirked.

"Oh. Okay Nora do you wanna go back to the house or do something else?" Patch whispered to my ear.

"Sure. Alot can happen there." I smiled and felt Patch let out a chuckle.

...

**there will be smut coming in the next chapter or two and I am deeply sorry I haven't been posting lately Just super busy. But I am trying and I will try my hardest to post some more.**


	5. Feelings

**Hello pretties! This chapter has smut in it and if you don't like smut. You suck. :) But anyways this chapter has smut and next chapter will be no where near smut. and maybe a little depressing or sad...idk yet. Oh im just blabbering. Get on with reading!**

**Patch point of view**

After dinner I gave Rixon my car keys and Nora gave me hers. We all said goodbye and got into the cars and drove off in different directions. Nora gently put her hand on my thigh and started to slowly, seductively caress it. I gave her a side glance while throwing one of my signature smirks.

"What do you want to do tonight?" I asked once I found my voice. Nora just stared ahead with a distant look in her eyes and then she snapped back into reality.

"Well," Nora suddenly stopped all her movements and retracted her hand. "Uhh, lets train tonight. i have a training room in the basement." Her voice changed from seductively to her normal soft voice, but this time something was hidden deep inside.

"Umm, okay I guess whatever makes you happy." I spoke confused and unsure. Just a minute ago it seemed like we was about to fuck, then the next minute, she wants to train. Really? Man she is hardcore about the job.

The rest of the ride home I was thinking of what I said or what happened for Nora to go completely bi-polar. Once we pulled up she reached over my seat and pressed a button, I'm guessing to pop the trunk. She got out shutting the door and went to the back of the trunk and came around the driver's side of the car in less than a few seconds with a duffle bag in tow.

"Here is your clothes, it has gear, clothes to sleep in, and clothes to wear out. Your welcomed." Nora dropped the bag and walked away into the house.

What the fuck has gotten into her? I get out and locked the car while picking up the bag and following Nora into the house. After I gotten inside she tells me to go get changed and meet her in the basement after I'm done.

...

"Alright stretch." She says with no emotion at all. Damn, what happened to the girl I first met. The girl with the soft, caring features but can also whoop your ass with out sweating. What happened to the girl I fell in love with?

I roll my eyes and start stretching, not because she said so, but because I'm about to train and I don't want to pull anything.

A few minutes later we've both stretched and put on our UFC type gloves.

"Alright, we're sparing. Don't go easy on my give it your all." Nora said with a tone of demand and determined.

"Fine, just don't whine about the ass whooping later." I said teasingly trying to lighten the mood. But it only makes Nora eyes go completely emotionless. She swings her fist at me first fast and hard. I dodge and swing back equally fast but twice as hard. Nora kicks and I grab her foot stopping the kick and she grabs my head turning us over while falling to the ground so she's on top. She punches me square in the jaw and I quickly recover and block my face as she tries to strike again. When she throws another punch I grab her fist and and swing my leg in between hers so I can flip us over where I dominate on top.

"Come on! Hit me!" Nora growls out of frustration and anger. I simply just look at her and climb off. She stands up and swings at me again and soon we were fighting for dominance again.

...

Three hours later I decided to end the training. I still wanted to know why she went cold all of a sudden

I sat in the basement I guess for a seemingly long amount of time because before you knew it Nora was in front of me with nothing on but some boyshorts and a long white t-shirt.

"Patch? You still with me? Go take a shower." She went back upstairs and I watched her every move. The way her long barstool legs bent every time she moved up a step, and the way her ass moved along with every step almost made me lose every ounce of control I had.

Oh well time to go take a shower.

...

I put on my boxers and walked out the bathroom with the duffle in tow. I found my Angel on the couch with a glass cup in her hand. Wait...I glanced at the small table in front of her and saw the bottle of whiskey. Well we learn something everyday.

"Angel? You drink?" I sat beside her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder as she scooted closer to me.

"Yea, but not often." She had this look in her eyes that spoke of love, fear, and lust.

"Hey we should go to bed. Come on." She stood and sat the cup on the table. She walked slowly, seductively, towards me and I felt her hands travel up my chest and wrap around my neck. She pulled me down a little so she could whisper in my ear.

"Im not tired." She licked the shell of my ear sending heat waves to my cock making it harden immediately. My Angel backs up far enough to where our lips are barely touching. I smash down and melt into the heated kiss. I roughly pick her up from under her knees and felt her wrap her long barstool legs around my torso. I begin to walk up the stairs not breaking the heated kiss. I walk into her room and lay her down on the bed. My arms on the side of her, the only thing keeping me from crushing her.

The sight is marvelous. The perfect face, soft plum lips, smooth cheekbones, beautiful eyes surrounded by long eyelashes, and to top it all off the perfect sea of red hair, brown hair for Nora's sake.

I looked down questioningly at my gorgeous angel waiting for a sign to continue, she gave me a nod and I crashed my lips down to meet hers. My tongue licked her bottom lip begging for entrance which she gladly gave me. We battled for dominance licking and sucking and until I came out on top in our heated kiss.

Angel's hands found their way to the hem of my shirt raising it up slowly. I stopped our kiss long enough for me to take my shirt off revealing the hard earned muscles. She glided her hands up and down my torso before I finally crashed my lips back down to meet hers to start another round of a make out session.

Trailing my lips across her jaw, down to her neck, while my hands was under her shirt, grabbing her waist. She grabbed the hem if her shirt and pulled it up and off showing me her smooth, soft stomach and breast. I sat back admiring the sight and I saw Nora's hands trying to discreetly cover herself from my wandering eyes.

"No, you're beautiful.'' I pulled her hands away and pinned them above her head locking her in place. I kissed her neck sucking, licking and biting my way down to the valley of her breasts. I took on in my mouth and started sucking while fondling with the other nipple. I hear her moan in response and arch her back a little off the bed. I switch and show the other breast as much attention.

I felt a little tug on my hair and automatically pull back up to my angel's sweet face and she pulls me down to kiss her. One hand massages one tit and the other is at the waist band of her boyshorts. I pull away from the kiss and start a trail of kissing and biting down her stomach and I bite the waistband where my fingers had been and tug down. Nora lifts her hips in the air to make it easier for me to take it off. I look at her glistening pussy waiting for a good fuck. I move back up to Nora and kiss her lovingly while gently pushing her bent legs apart. I break the kiss and move down so my face is in between her legs. Breathing in the scent of strawberries I laugh inwardly to myself before getting a taste. Nora moan at the contact, and I lick up and down the clit loving the taste.

I gently push my middle finger in while still licking the shiny pearl. Nora arch her back and let out a loud, long moan and tries to push down on my finger. I hold her hips stopping her movements, teasing her for as long as I could. She groans in frustration and relaxes a little bit.

Stroking my finger in and out, waiting for her to beg for more, then I hear the word.

"More. Fuck!" She grabbed my hair and pushed down. I sucked and licked her clit just a little harder giving her just a little bit more pleasure. While I was painfully hard.

I inserted another finger working to stretch her out while pleasuring her at the same time.

"Fuck!...Patch I want you!" She was breathing heavy and her voice came out strained as she tried to talk during the pleasure.

I added one last finger to get her good and stretched before I pulled out and licked two of my fingers cleaned. The last finger I put in Nora mouth so she can taste herself and she licked and sucked hungrily.

"Fuck. Nora are you ready?" I asked, fighting everything in me to just penetrate her.

She breathed a yes and I bent down to kiss her, distracting her from any pain. Slowly and put my cock at her entrance and pushed, Nora's breathing hitched a little but that was all. I pushed in more until the head of my cock was in and I hit a barrier, I pushed a little more until it popped and I heard Nora's breath stop and start again as she struggled with the pain.

"Don't move. J-just stay there." She groaned. Her pinched face told me she was in deep pain.

A few seconds later she let go of a breath she'd been holding and moved her hips testing the pain. I guess she didn't find any.

"Okay, keep going."

I pushed all the way in and Nora took a in take of air. I pulled all the way out and slammed right back in hard. Nora moaned loudly and I kept thrusting hard and fast.

"Fuck!...Patch! Fuck I love you soooo much! Harder!...Deeper!...Right there!" Nora moaned and screamed out demands and I obliged giving her as much pleasure as I can.

"Patch! Fuck I-Im bout to...cum! Fuck!" Nora clenched around my cock and came. I kept thrusting through her orgasm giving her the full feel of it. She screamed my name out and arched her back. I kept thrusting until I came a few seconds later hitting my high.

"Fuck yeah! Shit! fuck Nora you're so tight!" I grabbed her hips to hold her still while I finished coming off of my high.

I collasped on top of her but making sure my wieght didn't crush as we both was panting, calming down from the intense orgasms.

"I love you so fucking much." Nora whispered once we both had calm breathing.

"I love you too." I kissed her neck, jaw and finally her soft lips.

"Im tired now." She chuckled a little bit before rolling over so I was spooning her with my over sensitive cock pressed between her ass. She grounded her ass back and when I took a quick in take of air she giggled and move forward a little.

"Goodnight Patch"

"Goodnight Angel." We fell into a deep sleep ending the day.

Tbc.


	6. Surprise

**Nora's point of view**

I woke the next morning from the sun rays shining through my deep blue curtains, and the heat against my back as I take in my surroundings.

Ah. The memories from the night before flooded my mind and I slowly, quietly tried to ease out of Patch's arms and the bed without waking him up. But fail miserably as he moaned a little, opening his eyes into slits.

"Angel. Come back to bed, 's cold now." Patch said voice heavy with sleep.

"Alright I have to go to the ladies room. I'll be back." I get out the bed fully and hiss at the soreness between my legs. Ow! Well it was worth it.

I creep to my dresser walking on my tip-toes and pulled out a dark purple bra and panties to match. I quickly go to my closet and pull out a duffle bag and grab a towel and head to the bathroom.

Once I was in I put everything down and cut the shower on, I go in as soon as it turned hot and bathe myself all over. It was near impossible to wash in 'that' area cause of the soreness but I had to because I like to be clean, so not bathing there wasn't an option. A few minutes later I cut of the shower got out wrapping the towel around my body moving to the sink to brush my teeth.

A little later I opened my duffle bag and pulled out my full body suit. It stretched so there was no need for a zipper.

I put on my bra and panties and then slipped into the suit strapping on my gear belts. I brushed my still damp hair into a pony tail and threw the towel in the duffle and hid it in the hamper under some towels. I crept back in the bedroom to see Patch still sleeping.

I grabbed my phone from the nightstand and starting walking back out when I looked over my shoulder getting once last glance at Patch before I ran quietly down stairs grabbing my keys and left to the arena.

...

I pulled into the garage and parked getting out and running into the arena to meet Master Cheún.

"I see you came on time Nora. Are you sure? I can find somebody else if you don't think you're up for it." He said reassuringly.

"No...I-Im sure, the pay is better and I need the money so...Let's do this." I finished quietly.

Master Cheún looked down at the ground sadly and pulled out a thick gold envelope and gave it to me unwillingly.

Everything you need is there Nora. Clothes, food, money, cars, and once you get there go to the closet and on the inside wall to the left there is a small button. Press it and it will open a wall full of gear, guns, ammo, anything. Just be careful Nora. You always were my best student. Be safe." Master put his hand on my shoulder giving it a pat and walked around me leaving to...wherever he goes.

I sigh and opened the envelope and inside was a stack of cash, airplane ticket, pass, and some other things I guess I'll need a little later.

Walking away I hear my name come from behind me.

"Nora." Master shouts.

"Yes?"

"You can't go to airport like that. You need different clothes. Here." He handed me black sweats the came to my knees and a blue sweatshirt. With white cheerleading type shoes.

"Umm. Thanks. And I knew I was leaving soon but I didn't know it'd be right now. What happened to the test you were suppose to give me today? Prepare me for things 'there'." I questioned. I didn't get to say goodbye...to anybody.

"Nora, you are a warrior. You don't need test. You prove to me already. Now you need to know you ready. Go, your plane leaves in two hours." Master turned around and retreated back to wherever.

Damnit. How am I suppose to tell Vee that I'm leaving...or Patch. I walk back to the car deep in thought and sit down with a huff turning on the engine and back out and drive off to the airport. Which is about an hour and fifteen minutes away. Great, just more time to think to myself.

_I found a man I can trust_

_And boy, I believe in us_

_I am terrified to love for the first time_

_Can't you see that I'm bound in chains?_

_I've finally found my way_

_I am bound to you_

_I am bound to you_

Oh My Gosh. Really? I pick the phone up from the cup holder and look at the caller i.d. Patch. Fucking awesome.

"Hello?" I said calmly when on the inside Im breaking apart.

"Yea...So you just leave? Where you go?" He asks clearly a little pissed and confused.

"I...uhh...have to go take of somethings." I ended it at that. I wanna tell him everything but I don't think I can bring myself through that pain.

"What is that suppose to mean? Look, when are you coming back?" Patch asked annoyed.

"Fifteen months." I whisper hoping he doesn't hear me. But to my luck he does and freaks out.

"What the fuck Nora. Fifteen months!? If I didn't do the same shit you do I would think you're joking but I know better. How come you didn't tell me this sooner?" He yells frustrated, angered, annoyed, and pissed.

"Cause I didn't know how to tell you. That's why last night I was drinking. I was trying to get drunk enough so I can tell you this but...you know." I said irritation clouding my voice. I'm not mad at him, but at myself for not telling him sooner.

"Bullshit! You should have said something regardless. You made an important choice last night. And it was special, but now you just up and leave without saying a word? Why the fuck are you leaving?" Patch clearly calmed down a notch. His voice isn't so loud. Thankfully.

"Cause, My mom is a total dumbass and got her self into some trouble. Now she is in the hospital and she owes people some money. So now I have to take this mission because I need more money to help her!" I yelled through the phone.

I took a deep breath and continued. "I don't want to leave Patch but even though she doesn't act like it and is an sorry excuse, she's still my mother and right now she needs my help. So I'm sorry for not telling you." I said rudely.

"These...missions that Master gives are the ones where you have to be either insane, idiotic, or just the greatest fucking assassin ever. These missions usually are dangerous ones. Why would you take the job? I could have helped you with the rest of the money. You're gonna get yourself killed." Patch yelled out. He took a few deep breaths before speaking again.

"Nora...Angel where are you? I coming with you." Patch asked calmly, but there's a hint of frustration.

"I'm heading to the airport. Plane leaves in a hour in a half to Europe. And don't bother packing, we'll get you everything you need once we get there." I said once I calmed myself down enough to think straight.

"Im on my way. We'll talk about this later." He hung up and I threw the phone in the passenger seat and kept driving.

...

**Patch point of view**

I throw on some clothes and run downstairs to grab my keys when I forgot I let Rixon take the car last night. Fuck! I called Rixon immediately.

"Hello Mate." Rixon said sleep induced.

"Rixon I need you to come pick me up from Nora's house now!" I said in a rushed frantic tone.

"Calm down will ya' Im on my way." He ended the call and I sat there on the porch waiting for him to come.

...

"Finally! Drive to the airport now!" I say as I launch myself in the car. Rixon backed up and sped out.

"So what's the rush mate? Where ya' headin' so fast?" He questioned.

"Nora is leaving to Europe for a year and some months and I need to go with her. She asked master for a mission and I know that those missions are dangerous and they usually come back disabled or injured badly. So I have to go and help her before she gets herself into trouble." I say while buying a ticket on my phone.

"Wow mate. Why she doin' this? Don't she know that she still got a best friend, and a boyfriend back home?"

"Cause her mother needs help so Nora has to take a mission which pays alot since you're usually gone for a while and its dangerous then little missions we do near us." I explain.

"Ahhh. I see. So what am I suppose to tell Vee?"

"Tell her that Nora has to go stay with her mother for a while cause she's sick, and that she won't be back for a while. If she has any questions just tell her to call Nora." I say looking out the window. Forty minutes until the plane leaves and we are about twenty minutes away. Good.

"So this means that You'll be leaving for a year and few months too?" Rixon asked.

"Uh..Yea." I said confused. I thought we went over that.

Rixon sniffled and wiped under his eye feigning sadness. "Aw mate, What will I do without you for that long. It...it breaks my heart to see you go." He laughed towards the end barely finishing his thought.

"Shut up." I carelessly punch him in the arm. Soon we were turning into the airport and I got out telling Rixon to take care of my car before jogging into the airport.

"Nora? Where are you?" I spoke into the phone.

"Sitting down at the bar, D wing. At the back right hand corner." She said swallowing.

"Okay. Be there in five." I hung up the phone and walked towards D wing.

...

I spotted. Nora where she said she'd be and sat by her without saying anything. My face is masked showing no emotions but in the inside Im feeling every type of emotion.

I waved the bartender over and ordered me a double shot of whiskey.

"Im sorry. It's just that I wasn't thinkin-" Nora whispered after I was done ordering. But I cut her off.

"Don't." my voice deep and demanding. "How long did you know you was leaving?" I asked keeping any emotion out of my voice.

"A week." She said quietly.

"And you didn't tell me before? Nora you could have saved yourself from the 'pain' of telling me if you didn't ask me to come to your house. Or if you didn't say yes to the date. We would have only known each other at school and at training. You're the one who made this hard on you. Tell me everything." I said in a strained yell-whisper.

"I know I could have saved myself from all of this. But I felt something between us and I decided to follow it. And truthfully...Even though my mom is a complete dumbass...I took this job just because. I have just about enough money to help my mom with the hospital fee and what she owes to those people she work for, I could have worked a few missions and would have had enough money, but I wanted to take this job." She stated calmly.

"So...to say goodbye and not feel like a total jackass you let me take your virginity? Wow...And here I thought you cared about me." I said with a lace of sarcasm but deep down truly hurt.

"No...Patch I love you. But before I left I wanted to share a special moment with somebody I love. But I have nothing else to say, I took the job before we met, I'm sorry to fuck and leave but I can't change the past. Look, can we just move on from this? I miss you and I don't want to argue about this. Last night was amazing and I loved every moment, I just want to be with you, not to argue. Can we make up and go catch the plane?" She asked desperately.

I sit there stirring the small straw that was in the glass cup, thinking about the situation. I love Nora, she is my angel, I don't think I would want to live without her anymore. But then again she knew she was leaving and she still got into a relationship with me. Maybe she thought we wouldn't last when we I asked her out...or maybe she thought we wouldn't fall in love so fast. I let out a deep sigh and turn to Nora.

"Nora...I don't want to be mad or argue anymore. We can drop this argument and go back to before. But just know that I don't trust you anymore." I saw her eyes change from relief to hurt and regret.

"I can live with that. And I will try to earn it back." She said in a child like voice.

I lazily smile and grab her hand gently and walk towards the terminal.

...


	7. Arrival

We aboard the airplane and sat on the left side by the window. I sat down by the window and Nora sat down beside me. She looked over at me and put her hand on my thigh caressing it.

"You know last time you did that was right before you went a full on bitch-mode for a while. You're not gonna have a repeat of it are you?" I asked with a slight amusement in my voice.

"Nope." She said popping the 'p'. "I never thought that you would just drop everything and leave with me. I mean you have a life back there, you were one of the most popular boys up there, every girl wanted you and almost every dude wanted to be you. And you just gave it up because a stupid girl wanted to go off on a mission in Europe. Why?" She asked with disbelief in her voice.

I pulled her closer to me and laid her head on my chest, while I wrapped my arm across her.

"Like I said before. I really do love you Nora even if you don't see it. You're smart, beautiful, fun, can kick ass, hella great in bed, why would I not want to come with you. I don't know what I would've done if you would've left and never told me. I think I would just downright murder myself because I would think you were dead or something. I don't care about them people at school, they are a non-factor. I only care about you, Rixon, and Vee. And I would do anything for you guys." I kissed her gently on top of her head and laid my head back against the seat staring out the window as we flew thousands of feet in the air.

"I love you too Patch. And thank you for doing all this with me." She sighed and soon she was sleep.

"You're welcome, Angel." I whispered.

...

Eighteen hours later we landed in Biarritz, France. The airport wasn't all that bad but it was okay...for an airport. Nora kept waking up and falling asleep all through the plane ride and stayed asleep for the last few hours.

I shook her gently and her reflex kicked in and she took a random swing towards, but I stopped her inches from my face.

"I'm so sorry. It was reflexes! I didn't mean t-" I cut her off with an 'it's okay, it happens' smile and started walking off the plane.

"So where is this 'amazing' apartment Master got you?" I said with amusement heavily in my voice. Master doesn't really have style, so this apartment will have as much style as a kid picking out every pretty thing it sees.

"Oh umm, I don't know. The instructions just leads me to the car that is a few blocks away from here and Master didn't pick out the apartment. I did." She kept walking ahead while I stood there with a dumbstruck expression.

"I did. Cause I'm Nora and Im better than the best." I said with a girly mocking voice.

...

Once we got to the parking garage we went all the way to level three and walked down until we saw the black car waiting for us. And...it was...an amazing sight to see. I wonder how Master got the car, I mean it just came out a few months ago. We stood in front if the black on black Lamborghini Veneno. I went up to the car and dared to touch it. Well I guess it hasn't been here very long because nobody has stole it. Nora toss me the keys and walk around to the other side.

"You drive, before you have an orgasm just looking at it. " I glared at her then hugged my new baby.

"Oh...you're so beautiful baby, why haven't I seen you before. You know, I don't care now , we're together and that's all that matters." I whispered while caressing the smooth car.

"Are you done with your chick flick moment? I'm hungry and want to go shower." Nora interrupted.

"Just for that I'm gonna drive slower." I hopped into the car and drove out the garage. The engine erupted with power everytime I hit the gas or even if Im barely on it. It's such a gorgeous car I don't know if I wanna live without it anymore.

"Patch drive faster!" Nora whined.

"Nope. I said I was gonna driver slow. Shouldn't have made fun of me." I smirked and pulled into a diner.

"Can you order lunch? I'll go to the store around the corner and pick up somethings to cook tonight." She leaned over the seat and pecked me on the lips before moving out the car and into the diner.

Since I was alone in the car I took in my surroundings and Biarritz has basic old time looking buildings. Alot of them are white with red rooftops. But I pulled into the parking lot and walked to some of the booths that sold fruits and veggies. After fifteen minutes my phone vibrate in my pocket.

"You ready Angel?" I questioned.

"Yea. Oh do you want me grab some ketchup or mustard packets?"

"Sure. Some ketchup please." I said amused.

"Okay see you in a few." She spoke equally amused.

I paid for the last ingredients and walked back to the car and placed the bags inside the trunk. Since it's not that big. Hopped in the car and drove back to the diner.

...

"Alright now since we gotten some food. How do we find the apartment?" I asked once Angel got into the car.

''Well..." Nora grabbed her bag and pulled out a golden envelope. "Master had to put this phone in here for some reason. Maybe the location is locked into the gps?" She turned the phone on and went straight to the gps and sure enough there was the address to the apartment saved into the gps locations.

"Well drive." She taunted and I gave a quick glare towards her direction and speed off following the gps directions.

...

**I know I suck for not updating on a schedule and this is short. I will be updating again today. I will not say a time but just know that I will post.**


	8. Later

We eventually arrived at the apartment fifteen minutes later and parked the car into the a garage that apparently didn't exist until a few days ago. I still wonder how Master figured all this out.

I got out and walked to the trunk to get the food I brought earlier and grabbed my Angel's hand and we walked out the door and towards the apartment.

Once we was almost to the apartment Nora stopped and tugged my arm slightly for me to face her.

"Good thing is...Master brought the apartment on the first level and we don't have any neighbors. So we. can. make. all the noise we want to without anybody interrupting." Nora said seductively between pecks on the lips.

"Oh. I really like the sound of that. But sadly We've been on a plane all day and we haven't had anything to eat so let's go inside and settle down first." I kissed her long and tenderly on the lips before I pulled away walking the rest of the way to the apartment.

Nora stepped in front of me and told me to close my eyes. I did as she said and heard the sound of keys jingling and twisting then I felt Nora grab my hand and she slowly started pulling me forward.

"Okay! Open your eyes!" Nora said excitedly.

I opened my eyes and took in the surroundings. The place was a jaw dropping sight. The colors were a rich burgundy and cream colors. I first saw the living room and there was a long cream colored leather couch with burgundy pillows. And a burgundy love seat with cream pillows. The was a fire place to the right on the wall and a flat screen tv mounted on the wall thats above the fireplace, in front of the cream couch. There were little tables on the side of the cream couch with lamps on them. And to top it all of the floor were bricks. A dark brick red.

"Come on. You have to see the kitchen, bathroom, and the best part..." Nora stood on her tip-toes and whispered in my ear. "...the bedroom." I picked her up around the waist and she wrapped her long legs around my torso and we began a heated make out session.

Angel pulled back and jumped down.

"I would love to continue but go check out the rest of the house and I'll warm up the food for dinner." She gave me one last kiss before she went into the kitchen.

...

The rest of the house was just as nice with all of the same colors the kitchen was burgundy, black, silver. The bathroom was burgundy, cream and a silky green. The bedroom was mostly black with white and sliver things.

I walked back into the kitchen and saw Nora putting our heated food on plates with her back to me so I snuck up and wrapped my arms around her waist and softly nipped and kissed her neck.

"How do you like it?" She asked softly.

"It's perfect. If you ever want to do something outside of The Black Tigers then you should do design. You did really good." I kissed her in the cheek and walked over to the dining table.

...

"Come on Angel. The is a part of the bed that is cold and I think that you would be great at warming it up." I said impatiently.

"Okay, okay. Im coming." Angel came out the bathroom with blue boy shorts and a black bra. She walked over to the bed and slowly climbed in.

"Ugh. You're taking too long." I said amused and pulled her into the bed. She laughed and giggled and yelped until I pinned her down. Both of us breathing heavily.

"You know Angel...this is how we had our first kiss." I leaned down and kissed her gently. "You are already on your way to earning my trust. I leaned down again and kissed before rolling off to the side while she turned sideways so we were spooning.

"Im glad Im earning it back. Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight Angel."

**okay tonight I wrote just enough to kinda explain where Nora and Patch are going to be living for awhile. But the next chapter will be where you will see what type of work Nora and Patch does. This story will get better. Promise. Just please keep reading and review if you can. until next time!**


	9. Noel

**Nora point of view**

I woke up out of nowhere. It was still dark outside and when I glanced at the clock on the nightstand it read five fifteen in the morning. Ughh. I gently slid out of the bed careful not to wake Patch up.

I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth and brush my hair back into a ponytail. Once I was done I went to open the walk in closet and picked out some cerulean blue sweats that came to my knees and said love along the side in cursive white letters. With a white muscle shirt and white cheer shoes. I went into the kitchen and grabbed the car keys off the counter and left the house with a quiet click.

...

**Patch point of view**

I moved my hand over the other side of the bed to find that it was empty and cold. My eyes shot open and I sat up looking for any sign of Nora being here. I got out of bed checking the closet, bathroom, kitchen, and dinning room and didn't find her.

Damnit. I jogged to the bedroom and grabbed my phone off the bedside table and dialed Nora's number.

Ring. Ring. Rin...

"Hello?" Nora answered warmly.

"Hey...Angel, um, where are you?" I spoke hesitantly. I was afraid to here the answer because last time it didn't end well.

"I'm at the shopping center. They have all types of stores I've never heard of. But you need some clothes, so how about you start making breakfast and I'll be home in 10 minutes. Okay?" Nora said soothingly into the phone.

I knew I was being paranoid.

"Sure. What would you like to eat?" I asked.

"Umm... lets do omelets and bacon. That sounds good. Oh and can you also do the shredded has browns?" Nora asked sounding like a five year old that just walked into a candy shop.

"Anything for you Angel. See you in a bit." I hung up the phone and went into the bathroom to use the spare toothbrush to brush my teeth.

...

A few minutes later I was in the kitchen starting on the omelet when Nora walked in carrying loads of bags.

"Whoa...I know I need some clothes but I thought you were only getting a few things. I could've went back next week to get more." I said shocked at how much stuff she brought.

"Patch...there's more in the car." She said moving to the bedroom...with a straight face.

"What the hell." I sighed and took the omelet off the stove and went out to get the rest of the bags.

...

Soon all the bags were in the car and the necessities was put in the right places and went back into the kitchen to finish making breakfast.

"So today I think we should meet the dude with all of the info we need for the mission. We don't have to if you don't want to but I would rather get this part out the way." Nora said sitting down.

I reached under the cabinet and brought out another skillet for the hash browns.

"Sure. Afterwards it'd be nice to know what were up against, so we know how to prepare. And doing that today put us a couple of weeks ahead of schedule. I say after breakfast we go." I dropped the shredded hash browns into the hot grease, then wiped my hands off on a towel.

"Alright, Maybe when we come back we can go swimming...at night though." Nora said hopping off the stool and walking back into the bedroom.

"As long as you wear the smallest swimsuit you have." I said amused, laughing a little.

"I only own those." She shot back. I stopped laughing and turned around to the direction she was.

"Nope." I turned off the stove and grabbed the keys off the counter.

"We are going to find you some swimsuits you can wear PUBLICLY at the beach." I said walking out the door hearing Nora laugh behind me.

...

After I made Nora buy some more swimsuits we headed over to the man that will give us the information about the mission. She lived in a small house close to the beach and if you didn't already have directions or knew her you wouldn't have known the house was there.

We arrived and knocked on the door. A woman about 5'6 opened the door. She wasn't bad looking at all, she had raven hair cascade down her back with the most intense blue eyes I've ever seen. Her skin was a golden and she had on some small pink shorts with a white tank top.

"Hi. My name is Patch and this is Nora." Nora reached out her hand to shake.

"Hello. My name is Noel. Come in." She reached her hand to shake Nora's and to shake mine, but I kissed her hand to be courteous. Nora threw me a sideways glare but I just smirked and walked inside the small house.


End file.
